The Sakura in The Darkness
by Cruel Angel2
Summary: Another of my Tsuzuki/hisoka stories, hisoka has a disturbing dream.. my first YnM fanfic, so not my Best (shounen ai, sap, dark-ish..)


The Sakura in the Darkness

The Sakura in the Darkness

By Taye-Chan

Warnings: dark undertones, sap, shonen ai, little dream sequence (the horror!)

Note: voice it //here// it Muraki's

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue

~~~*~~~

//…Puppet…//

__

'That voice again….'

//…my little blossom…//

__

'that…voice….so..' the boy's emerald eyes pressed closed, thumb pressing softly against his temple, _'..familiar..'_

"Hisoka?" that voice, soft and laughing, piercing through his thoughts.

"…what..?" he mumbled half heartedly, temple throbbing beneath his fingertips. 

// my….// 

"ahh..you awake there? Looked like you dozed off…we're supposed to be researching.."

//…my puppet…// 

__

'Always that voice..it hurts so much..' his finger pushed roughly against his temple, massaging lightly, his eyes closing.

"..eh..Hisoka?"

//…my….//

"…..Hisoka-"

"Shut up!" he snapped, fist slamming against Tzuzuki's coffee table. It was just too much, too much, too many voices.

The man flushed slightly, dark hair falling infront of his violet eyes, "..i'm sorry.." his demeanor seemed to change, not the usual laughing face his wore. He smiled, a little forced, Hisoka noted, shrugging nonchalantly as he turned, "just..ah…making sure.." he man said.

"There's a change, me the one slacking.." Hisoka mused aloud, giving the man a cold look.

No reply, Tsuzuki continued back to his couch, pouting playfully at him. Undeniably fragile, this one was, undeniably charming. Almost too sensitive, with this air of pure magnetism, qualities Hisoka wished he had, though he would be the last to admit it, least of all to himself.

__

'at least that damned voice has stopped..' he thought to himself, yet the pain didn't go away. This pain was different, though. That pang…guilt? He shook his head softly to himself, snorting a little, thumbing lightly through another page of the book. 

Hisoka blinked a little, shaking his head, his eyes felt so…heavy…so….

//….remember…?//

~~~*~~~

Tsuzuki glanced from the sofa at the boy, soft grin flickering across his features. 

"Asleep…figures.." he chuckled softly. Hisoka was type A blood after all… he smirked softly, eyes lingering on those delicate features momentarily. A slight flush of colour rose upon Tsuzuki's face, eyes flicking back to the book.

He heard a soft sound, violet eyes moving back upwards after a moment. Hisoka's had tilted sideways slightly, eyes pressed together painfully in the midst of sleep. Tsuzuki frowned, as the boy let out a soft sound, a little gasp. That lithe body shook a little, head lolling forward, breath coming sharper. 

__

'Hisoka…..' that slender body shook again, flush streaking across his body, crying out softly, _'no….'_

~~~*~~~

Streaks of pain split up his body. Once again, upon that hill beneath the tree, on a bed of sakura….

//I don't dream often…//

..In the half dressed state of those dreams..he crawled backwards, "no.." his voice came, soft and pleading.

//but when I do…//

That man, roughly pulling his face upwards.

//I think of you that night…//

He cried out, turning from that volatile kiss..

//Ivory skin..emerald eyes…you that night beautiful as a sakura blooming in the darkness…//

That searing pain, so familiar…

~~~*~~~ 

Bleary emerald eyes opened, the boy raising himself up on one elbow from where he lay upon Tsuzuki's couch.

"…..tsuzuki….?"

He nodded to the boy, Hisoka's skin still a deep shade of crimson. The boy drew in a breath, painfully. Tsuzuki's fingertips brushed a stray tendril of hair from the boy's face, tenderly. Hisoka flinched from the touch, shivering slightly.

"Tsuzuki…" he mumbled softly, "when I ah….did I say anything?"

Tsuzuki smiles sadly, and shook his head, touching that soft cheek, skin searing beneath his touch. 

"Tsuzuki…."

The man leaned forward, closing his eyes as their foreheads touched gently, "hisoka….let me help you…"

A tear leaked from the boy's eye, fingers entwining with Tsuzuki's. 

~~~*~~~

__

'maybe….just maybe…' 

The two mouths touched slightly, in a ghost of a kiss, a moment that seemed unending.

__

'maybe…just maybe Tsuzuki is the one who will save me…'

~~~Owari~~~

C&C adored.


End file.
